Cloud 9
by RikusChika778
Summary: Lightning is your average high school teen, you know crushes on certain prince's and friend drama, did she also mention being a singer of a group? This is my first final fantasy 13 fanfic and songfic.CHAPTER 3 READY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RikusChika778: I've been so busy with school I really haven't logged on for about a week or two I'm not sure, but now I have two stories in progress including Innocent Garden and the new FF13 story(which I plan to get the game by the way) Richman! Can I get a Whoop Whoop!!?

Lightning: No.

RikusChika778: Dang…. Burned dude she's still cool anyway.

Snow: Speak for yourself she's the most bitchiest person I ever met.

Lightning: Well it not my fault that your brains the size of an atom.

Snow: You are insane woman! Someone get Dr. Phil or Jerry Springer for this lady she has family JEOLUSY problems!!! * Lighting gets tired of Snow and draws out Odin and Snow draws out Shiva sisters* Bring it sister.

Lightning : You're a dead man Villiers . Enjoy the chapter while I kick Snows ass.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF13* tear* but lucky for me I own the made up characters that you've never heard of!

Chapter 1: Richman

"Hurry Lightning or will miss a glimpse of him." A girl with light pink haired grabbed another girl with slightly darker pink hair by the arm and dragged her to a door next to a locker. "You see him yet? Well do ya?

Lightning stood on the tip of her toes and caught a glimpse of dark grayish hair go by instead of saying something she looked down when he went by and went to a girl with brown hair. "No Vanille he didn't come this way." Vanille was really short so Lighting sometimes had to be the scouter, the cheery girl stomped her foot and pouted in hateful way.

"Darn it someone said he was coming this way. I hate being short stupid shortness, Jesus what did I do to deserve this?" Vanille looked up to the ceiling with pleading eyes, when she heard footsteps walking to them.

"Maybe it's the very fact that you exist, that he decided to give you your just desserts. What on earth are you two doing?" A blonde guy towered in front of them (It would probably take Vanille and lightning's combined height to reach him) with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh would you look it's my stupid idiotic stepbrother who I wish was from another planet and would go back to it." Vanille said in a polite way but a hint of sarcasm in her voice. " And for your information we were both catching a look at the schools most popular crew and their leader Noctis Lucas Caelum, like the hottest guy in school next to Laris, right Light." Vanille turned to her friend and Lightnings gaze finally looked up.

**(Richman:3OH!3)**

**I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom-- and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3,**

I ain't callin' for a close-up,  
No clubs, no cars, bitches with the nose jobs,  
No dubs, no stars,  
I'm 'a do it how I always have;  
Whiskey in a 40 bag,  
Pissin' in the alleyway out back where the party's at,  
I'm 'a spend it on a new whip, new hat, new kicks,  
Bitches with the huge tits, new gat, new slips,  
I'm 'a do it how I always do;  
Sleep until the break of noon,  
Wakin' just to make it through another night of shakin' you

"Right, so Snow you ready for the new school year?" Lightning asked.

"Sure are you two ready to finally get laid?" Snow laughed when Lightning and Vanille punched his shoulder hard.

"Jackass!" They yelled almost tackling him to the ground, but he was too heavy to push. " That's it we need Fang and Hope V." Lightning had come back to her regular self and not the quiet person she was around Noctis whenever he came around.

Snows attention turned to Lightning when she thought about Noctis. "Why do you always think about that loser Light? You can do so much better than IT, like how do you think Christian would feel if you still had feelings for someone that lies to you nonstop or hurts you whenever you're in his sight. I mean the guy has rejected and hurt you so many times its not even funny, I… I just don't want to see you hurt again okay.?" Lightning eyes widened at everything Snow just said her best friend since her and Vanille were six , hearing that from him made her glad she knew Christian more than anything in the world. Her, Vanille, and Fang had created a singing group and were performing at a club thanks to Snow, everybody form school heard and wished them good luck.

"Thanks Snow now hurry up and find Fang and Hope so we won't be late to class, or I'm ditching both of you so you can deal with Mr. Moody ." Lightning knew that she had them the hall monitor Mr. Moody as his last name really is!He was very mean and annoying at sometimes, one time they got lunch clean up for 8 weeks for yelling at him and dumping him in a garbage disposal outside, Lightning hated the fact of having to deal with her mom about that again.

**I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
[Richman Lyrics on .com/ ]  
I ain't signin' on a new lease,  
No cooks, no keys,  
Models with the nose bleeds,  
White lace, gold beads,  
I'm 'a run it like a marathon;  
Party 'til I'm 50,  
Wake up on my parent's  
Them cops still out to get me,  
And I ain't sippin' on a mixed drink, pinkie out, lips pink,  
Talkin' to a rich skank filled up like a sperm bank,  
I'm 'a go where I always go;  
Drinks are on the house,  
Whiskey's on the rocks while your sister's on my mouth,**

"Okay, Okay don't rush us." Vanille said making a run for the library where Fang and Hope were usually.(AN: Fang is part of the singing group and Hope is the one who creates the beats for their songs.) "Would you two nerdy freaks hurry up class is about to start." Vanille hissed at them when the librarian came around the counter and told her to restrain herself. "Don't you shush me." The girls voice practically got louder and she grabbed Hope laptop and ran out the place knowing he would follow just to get it back, she stopped running when she made it to the designated room. "You want it back? Too bad you have to wait until lunch Hope." She ran into the door with a loud thud before realizing it was closed and opened it to go in the correct way ,Fang following along.

"Don't worry ill get it back." She told him before closing the door leaving Hope all by himself.

Hope sighed and stated walking to his ninth grade room. "Hey who's out their!" Hopes attention formed into Mr. Moody and dashed to his class, but not before yelling out. "Rat's!!!!!" Before he made it to his room.

Thirty minutes into class Lightning sat at her computer next to Vanille clicking her pen into a musical beat thinking about what Snow said. _God Snow I didn't know you hated him that much._ Her attention came back to reality when Vanille tapped her on the shoulder pointing at the board where their teacher was writing. She didn't get it that much and squinted her eyes and almost busted out laughing when she saw their flyer for their performance on his desk, but stopped when the classroom door opened. In stepped Noctis and his gang with their sluttish girlfriends.

"Good morning children I see you're late. Again. Oh well your excused." The teacher went back to his writing and Lightning and Vanille's mouth almost dropped to the ground, both girls looked at each other before looking at Snow and Fangs computer station who had the same expression plastered on their faces. Vanille closed her mouth and made a low growling sound while she slumped in her seat. "I officially hate this planet." She said in a low murmur and only Lightning could hear it.

"Amen to that." Lightning whispered quietly enough for Vanille to hear, she thought someone really did hear her when Noctis walked past her watching her with curiosity before taking his place behind them. _Someone help me!_ She could have screamed right there well at least the prince looked her in the eyes for once.

Vanille looked at her screen for ten minutes making sure not to look at Laris being very vulnerable to melt under his gaze(literally)easily. She emailed Lightning so the pink haired woman would notice how much distress she was in.

**I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go**

_Help me Light! Laris is I get the odd feeling boring a hole in my head._

_How do you think I feel prince boy is basically thinking of a TLFF day joke._

_OMG not the Torture Lightning For Fun(TLFF)!_

_Yes the TLFF the sooner I get out of this the better chance I have of not murdering any--- What the fuck ?_Lightning was interrupted by a incoming message from an unknown e-mailer .

_Honestly though TLFF I've never heard that in my life what about you Noc?_

_Good question how bout you explain to me about this Lightning or are you gonna wimp out on this just like you do when you see me or even talk to me?_ Lightning and Vanille turned in their seats and saw Noctis and Laris staring dead at them and waved sarcastically at them, Vanille turned back around and looked at the clock. _Yes! 12 more minutes in this hell hole._ Lightning turned back to the computer ready to type back, she would be damned before he starts this again like usually.

**And if I was a rich man,  
I'd never been to sea,  
Could I take you anyways,  
Would you come with me, baby?  
And if I was a sick man,  
I'd never meant to be,  
Would you love me anyways,  
And would you marry me?**

_Who gave you my fucking e-mail creep!?_

_Aw those are terrible words being used in an incoherent sentence._

_Bastard!_

_There we go again, such vile words and a destructive side coming from everyone's quiet little angel, but I guess that's your only way of keeping yourself occupied from wanting me._

_Don't worry Light six more minutes in this shit hole with these bitches._ Vanille had finally logged back on only to be caught by Noctis.

_Vanille your on the same screen sweetie I can see your typing, Laris keep her occupied._

_Oki dokie! _

_Were not finished Light._

_Don't call me by my nickname psycho!_

_You should know better than to talk to a prince that way angel face I can easily get you expelled from this school. But your too hot for me to wanna do that, what about your boy friend he bang you yet?_

_Excuse me Christian is sweet unlike you Noctis, now quit calling me names._

_Baby._

_Stop it!_

_Strawberry cake._

_Shut the fuck up!_

_Sweet thang._

_Hell no!_

_My girl._

_Now you've taken it to far._

_Cold, heartless bitch._

_How da—_Just when lightning was so close to cussing him out when the bell rang, instead of getting mad she quickly gathered all her stuff and was about to log off another message from Noctis popped up.

_Don't worry Light well finish this sometime, try not to miss me to much._ Lightning turned around to send a death glare at him and he just blew her a kiss before getting his girlfriend and walking away leaving her and Vanille.

"I hate him." Vanille looked at Lightning when she said it.

"Who Laris?"

"Hell yeah I do."She said before walking out the door Fang and her arguing over Hopes laptop, she watched them until a arm came around her shoulder.

"Come on Light its lunch time not tutor the retard time." Snow wince in pain when Lightning's leg made contact with his "sacred" spot and limped out the doorway threatening a laughing Lightning.

**I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go,  
I mean what can I say,  
Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go**

RikusChika778: That's the first chapter of the new story It was really going to be a Kingdom Hearts story, but I want to finish Innocent Garden first before I do anything right Noc?

Noctis: Uh sure, hey where did Lightning and her "friend" go? * Both see Lightning chasing Snow with her gunblade.* Never mind then.

RikusChika778: Aw sad she's not chasing you?

Noctis: No!

RikusChika778:Ooh jealous much. Reviews please, I guess I don't know. Aw brain freeze!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vanille: Hope do I act obsessed with Laris?

Hope: *Silent* I'd rather not answer that.

Vanille: What! How about Lightning, she's obsessed with Noctis like no joke her room is covered with his face everywhere.

Hope: No it's not V.

Vanille: It was worth a try.

Hope: Anyways….

Both: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own characters just the made up ones. Or songs used in here.

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight the prince himself flirted with you through e-mail?" Hope asked while fixing his computer which Vanille dropped running in the hall way.

"Yes." Lightning answered.

"And you consider it as sexual harassment and in return want to kill him?"

"Yup." Hopes took this into consideration and turned his attention to Vanille who wouldn't shut up apologizing about the computer." V you hate Laris, is it a crime for being good looking?"

Vanille sat quietly thinking over before answering. "You betcha! You cannot, I repeat cannot bet that hot unless your Johnny Depp or Chace Crawford from freakin gossip girl. Uh uh it just want do all Laris boy does is look all cute and adorable and---." Vanilles voice trailed off making all these ways to say Laris was hot and the group shot obvious glances at each other. In the meantime Vanilles boyfriend Brendon showed up and had the group cracking up laughing even Fang and Lightning were dying from stomach pains. Problem was no one could find Christian.

"Has anybody seen Christian yet, this so unlike him?" Lightning asked looking around crowds of people scoping out a brown haired and blue eyed boy, but scolded when her gaze stopped at a certain prince. Noctis was chatting with his friends and looked of to the side and saw Lightning and Vanille looking around when her gaze found him. He smirked when he saw her make a mean face and turn away and realized what she was looking for and made a disgusted face._ Damn she's looking for that stupid boyfriend of hers! Wait was it Christian or Tristan maybe Christian no I think it was Tristan, anyways who gives a crap about that?" _Noctis walked over to a girl with pink hair similar to Lightning talking to his girlfriend Stella and whispered in her ear. "Serah if you don't mind could you do me a favor?" The girl looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes ready for the task at hand, Noctis grinned and told her what he wanted her to do. When Serah finished her lunch she left the cafeteria to go look for a soon to be Lightning's fourth ex-boyfriend. _Sorry angel face, but if I can't have you know one can ,honestly all these years I went through to get rid of your boyfriends. Controlling a hot girl you see is hard when you're a prince, but it has its advantages, just hold on the rest of the day angel face._ The group kept reassuring Lightning that he would d be okay and helped out by calling his phone a few times and he still didn't pick up. "Screw this Light he'll come to the show you can go a day without seeing him right?" Fang asked flipping her phone shut and placing it in her pants pocket and saw Lightning nod slowly.

"You're right Fang I can. By the way we are finding you a boyfriend, I mean you can't be in a band without a boyfriend it just won't work." Fang sent a glare at Lightning and Vanille who sent her "I Love You" signs to her.

"Oh im amazed anybody would date you Light, poor Christian had to wait since seventh grade to date you as a fourth boyfriend." Snow told her and earned a high five from Brendon, when her attention turned to them. "Snow don't be mad that you still have to play with yourself, because you don't have a girlfriend." Lightning countered back receiving plenty of cursed names from Snow and grabbing his neck in hard grip to make him shut up.

Snow recovered his oxygen that Lightning had squeezed out of him and said. "Fine Light I bet you Christian won't come to the show and you cannot, I repeat cannot text him during school. Sound like a bet?" Lightning never lost a bet she was always right and almost backed down from a simple bet over her boyfriend. Oh hell no this is Snow he sucks at betting always has, always will and she knew this was Noctis doing in Christians disappearance._That butthole never knows when to quit. _Lightning thought to herself, she wasn't sure if his little buddies were in it either but if she had to use force the hell she would then.

"Fine deal under any circumstance. But there's a catch, if I win you have to ask out…. Jihl Nabaat." Lightning smirked when Snows jaw dropped and his face turned pale.

"That weird girl damn that's… not a hard one at all, if I win you have to ask Noctis out himself." Snow told her knowing very well she would be pissed.

"Fine then."

"Alone." Snow added in.

"Hold on that's not fair Snow!" Lightning shook her fist at him in a menacing way picking up a fork and sticking it up. "If you make me do that I swear I will stab you in the eye!" Fang and Brendon hung onto Lightning's arms pulling her back, while her feet stuck to the ground.

"Nuh uh. You said deal under any circumstance." Snow was right and Lightning couldn't do anything about it except hyperventilate and pray that Christian would show up and save her._ If I go out with Noctis Armageddon's coming and I'm being sent to hell. I'm begging you Jesus; I know I was bad when I burned down the chemistry lab on "accident" but what happened to forgiving sins? _She was losing it, Noctis honestly it's like putting the word "pain in the ass" and "damn sexy" together. She wiggled her way out of Brendon and Fangs hold and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day thinking she might curse everyone out. Hope was the only one she knew she wouldn't try to choke right now so he kept her company in their last period photography class they had together.

"Light I think you're worried to much about this whole bet." Hope told her changing the filming canister out of his camera.

"I am not worried." She snapped. "How so?"

"Well for instance you know it Snow; he's oblivious to whatever he says or does. Then there's Noctis and we know you two have a past together." Hope saw Lightning twitching and slowly ripping the her photo in her hand up into two pieces.

"I'd rather not talk about that Hope."Lightning told him keeping her gaze fixed onto the projector board, not even blinking when the teacher went by.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, he knew that was a sensitive subject for her.

"It's okay." She gave him a small smile and grabbed the tape from the corner to begin taping her photo back together so she wouldn't get an F for her project.

"Look like someone might get an F for ripping up her project." Hope said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Lightning said, both teens started laughing and had to muffle it when the teacher gave them strange looks. Both of them kept their talking at a low whisper until school was let out and they were free to do whatever the heck they pleased. Lightning was usually the car driver for Hope and Snow, but today only Hope was riding with her since she made Snow walk had dropped Hope off and made it to her home thinking about everything she had to do before eight. She opened the door and saw a note on the kitchen table which meant._ Mom isn't going to be back for at least a week on a business trip._ Lightning sighed and walked to the fridge when she heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Lightie!"

"Cloudie!" Lightning ran up and hugged her blonde twin. The reason why he didn't got to her school was, because he happened to be extra smart and skipped a grade allowing him to graduate early. She was envious, but at least he remained her close contact in her boring school life.

"Why the long face? Are you being stalked again by lowlife people?" Cloud asked in a baby voice earning a smack on the shoulder.

"Lower is more like it. Noctis." Lightning saw Clouds face twist into a disgusted look and sat there fidgeting.

"He still living?"

"Cloud!" Lightning snapped at a laughing Cloud.

"Joking, just joking though seriously what's wrong with you now with him?" Cloud asked placing his hand under his chin in a bored way.

"I know he's going to show up to the concert tonight and I have nothing to wear if Christian comes." Lightning covered her face with her hands and muffled something. "If he comes."

"That's where I come in Light, I might not be the look like I know fashion sense, but trust me Christians going to be glad he came to see you." Cloud grabbed her hand and dragged her up to her room sitting her down before heading to the closet. "What I think would look hot on you is short skirt, and a skin showing torso." Lightning's face dropped when he showed her the outfit.

"Hell no."

"Hell Yeah. Now just don't move Lightning." Cloud took a step forward and Lightning knew they were going to be arguing as always Cloud would win.

---------Clouds Car----------

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Lightning pouted and kept looking out the window.

"I know it's amazing, a red mini skirt, and a pink tube top. With silver high heels if I didn't know better I would think you were cupid today Éclair." Cloud kept his eyes on the road when Lightning pulled her tube top up a little so she wouldn't flash anyone.

"I haven't heard that name in awhile and I'm so nervous." Lightning kept playing with her nails and biting her bottom lip.

"Don't be sis if you know what you're singing and you have all your dance moves down then you'll live. Is it just you and Vanille singing two songs?" Cloud asked her, stopping at a red light.

"Yup the third is a random drawing everyone participates in and gets to sing with the one of us they chose." She looked sad, maybe because it was she wanted Christian to pick her.

"That sucks, lord knows who chose you. Maybe prince boy." Cloud took a left turn to the back of the club where they saw Fang and Vanille sitting on the stairs. Vanilles face lightened up and waved at the twins. "Aw rides up little girl, I'll come back after I get Tifa okay." Lightning got out and stuck her tongue out at Cloud.

"Remember I hate Noctis and don't get stuck making out with your girlfriend that you forget to come to my concerts." Cloud gave her wink before driving off, when she received a text from him.

_Well it's not my fault she turns me on when she kisses me._ Lightning rolled her eyes and flipped her phone shut before placing it in her white purse.

"Light are you ready?" Vanille ran up to her and almost gasped when she saw what Lightning was wearing.

"Are you truly the Lightning we know and love or a robot?" Fang asked coming up to her in a blue strap dress and black shoes. Vanille was wearing an orange t-shirt and white Capri's and brown snow boots (The ones she wears in the game.)

"I don't know except my boyfriend has to show up or I'm stuck with prince for a day." Lightning sighed when she saw car lights behind her and Hope stepped out with his computer.

"Wow you all look amazing tonight and guess what news I have for you?" Hope looked at all three girls and they showed a sign they were listening. "My dad knows a friend of his that's a music producer who's coming to see you tonight!" The girls started jumping around and grabbed Hope in a bear hug.

A man came out ready to call them on to the stage. The girls looked at each other and reassured one another everything would be fine, then they turned to Hope and he wished them good luck and ran inside.

"Alright you guys we have a special group performing for us tonight with two songs and an extra one! Now let me introduce _fal 'Cie!!!!_" The crowd started cheering when the spotlight turned to them and Lightning's stomach dropped when she spotted Noctis and not Christian there. Vanille blew a kiss at Brendon and threw a loser sign at Laris; Fang chuckled lightly at the triangles she was seeing her friends in._ This is going to be a funny year._ Lightning was ready to get her revenge with the two songs she had to show Noctis she was not his toy for him.

**(Get ya money up remix: Keri Hilson)**

**[Nicki Minaj]  
Uh huh, yo yo i need all the dudes in the club get ya money out**

Stop, now let me see your booty drop

Fang was the first one to start since she was the rapper for this song and eventually Lightning was coming up next.

**[Keri Hilson]  
If you think your impressin' us with your ice and your dub  
Poppin' bottles in the club, get your money up  
'Cause I ain't your average girl, I've been all around the world  
If wanna wow me, get your money up**

**Get your money up boy, get your money up  
I wanna see somethin' bigger than a Hummer truck  
Get your money up boy, get your money up  
You gotta throw somethin' bigger than a hundred bucks**

Noctis watched as Lightning followed all the dance steps with ease even occasionally checking out her ass when one of the moves involved turning around. If there was anything he liked about her it was her hard headiness towards him, he also loved how the song referred to him to.

**Now slide, slide one of them black cards  
If you got it then show me how you're gettin' it  
Diamonds a girl's best friend, you can provide them  
Might even act a fool while your hittin' it**

When you see me in my days blow a whole lot of change  
Tell your boy don't get jealous, get your money up  
And if you don't like us, there's nothin' to discuss  
We don't even give a fuck, get your money up

_Fuck. Hello my little angel has a serious potty mouth._ Noctis smirked to himself and looked around the club to see if he could spot that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend Lightning dated. _Aw he didn't come oh well Light I guess you're stuck with me tonight._

**Get your money up, get your money up  
Stop playin' with yourself, get your money up  
Get your money up, get your money up  
(Stop, now let me see your booty drop)**

Get em Keysh

Lightning was doing her best too ignore the stare she was getting from Noctis and kept her eyes placed on Hope. He had told them if they didn't want to look at anyone else look only at him and he also told him if that didn't work imagine everyone in their underwear. _Oh yeah Hope like I really wanna think about Noctis in his underwear. Then again…..No, no Lightning that's perverted!!!!_Lightning messed up on one of the dance after she came back to the "land of the living" and not the land of "I imagine Noctis clothe less" world. _There's only two more songs Light come on you can do this!_ Lightning moved over so Vanille could have the lime light.

**[Keyshia Cole]  
If you're tearin' the bar down with all the fly woman  
And still livin' with your momma, get your money up  
Ridin' big whips, can take care of your kids  
Why you lookin' at me? Get your money up**

**When I'm up in the club, you know how we roll  
Them bottles pop, nonstop  
You actin Hollywood, you know how we roll  
Stop, now let me see your booty drop**

Vanilles gaze was completely focused on Brendon, but sometimes Laris would slip into her mind and the only thing she wanted right now was to get behind Lightning. Thankfully she was saved when it was Lightning's turn and scooted really fast to the back only to spot Laris wink at her. _Grrrrr!!!I HATE HIM!!!_

**[Keri Hilson]  
Get your what I'm talkin' about, I don't wanna hear your mouth  
You need to put some money down, or get your money up  
Why you invadin' my space? Why you get up in my face?  
I ain't got nothin' to say but get your money up**

Get your money up boy, get your money up  
Know you wanna see somethin' better than them autobus  
Get your money up boy, get your money up  
You know my bottle cost more than a hundred bucks

Lightning was so close to dying of embarrassment. Mostly because Snow was throwing signs up saying he won the damn bet. Right now she wished Fangs part would come up and save her and Vanille the trouble since she wasn't (never) looking for anyone. No she was not gonna be intimidated by that idiotic, goofy, cool hair looking one they refer to as Prince or Lord, which by the way she found it stupid. Vanille only had one more verse to go, then Lightning would finally be saved after her verse and Fang would end it._ See you're almost done Light. Easy job. Wait the bet!!!_

**Get your money up, get your money up  
(Stop playin' with yourself)  
Get your money up  
Get your money up, get your money up  
(Stop, now let me see your booty drop)**

[Keyshia Cole]  
Okay now slide, slide one of them black cards  
If you got it then show me how you're gettin' it  
Diamonds a girl's best friend, if you can provide them  
I might even act a fool while you're hittin' it

Lightning had completely forgotten about the stupid bet she made and no her _man_ didn't show up. So for short, she was screwed asking Noctis out. There goes her life down the drain from betting with Snow, it was almost like he knew he wasn't coming. _Hmm...Snow did you know?_

**[Keri Hilson]  
Now grind, grind get yourself some big money  
And don't forget about me when you're spendin' it  
But if you ain't gon' pay don't be screamin' out hey girl  
(Wait, now let me see your booty drop)**

**[Nicki Minaj]  
yo yo yo yo  
big meals i think im gettin the itis  
i big ball dat aint no elephantiasis  
three girl play so im tripling my value  
keri steal keysha pass nicki wit da alley u  
more bottles den whine-o  
den wit da coupe all white albino  
and you kno its going down like drano  
cause wen i come out its a zoo wit a rhino  
ok he know he gunna have to step up on a c note  
starbucks  
hazelnut vanilla capo-chino  
rose greeco  
flyer den a ?  
get your prince truck im flyer den dark window**

Fang had finally gotten her turn and saved Lightning from passing out from how pale she was turning on the stage. Lightning's mood lightened up when she saw Cloud finally her with Tifa he was late, but hey he came instead of skipping out. She could also use him for a bodyguard too against Prince boy, if there was one thing she knew, Cloud didn't give a damn who you were touch his sister he _will_ beat your ass. _Almost done you guys._ Hope thought silently encouraging them and watching Noctis write something down and pass it to Laris.

**Get your money up, get your money up  
(Stop playin' with yourself)  
Get your money up, get your money up  
Get your money up  
(Stop, now let me see your booty drop)**

I know that's right, Keri, your girl KC  
They gon' hate on this one right here, let's go  
Now get your money up, get your money up  
Get your money up, we don't like them broke boys  
We don't like them broke boys

They were done and all they could do is take a ten minute break to catch their breathes. The announcer came back on the stage ready to announce their next performance, until Laris interrupted him. It was a piece of paper that Hope saw Noctis hand to Laris, the announcer took a few minutes before looking back up and talking again."Well it looks like there's been a change of course. Prince Noctis has requested that we skip the next song and do the random draw!" The crowd cheered while the group itself gasped, the only one willing enough to talk back was Lightning.(Not so shy anymore are we?)

"H-E- double L no, who died and made him king?!"The people in the club turned to see a very pissed Lightning who looked like she was on the verge of a rampage.

"Well I am next in line."Noctis proclaimed in a sarcastic and cold voice.

"As long as I'm still alive you might not live to see the day to be king."Lightning threatened in a deadly voice, when Noctis stepped up Cloud was already in front of her with a death stare and a fist ready.

"Can we please get on with this drawing before princess boy or whatever your title is gets his ass kicked?"Tifa had to pull Cloud to the farthest corner away as the announcer pulled out a drawing and gasped at what he saw.

"The winner for the drawing is Prince Noctis himself." Noctis gave a smirk while waiting for the rest of the announcement. "Who chose to sing with Éclair Farron AKA Lightning Farron." Noctis happily walked over and grabbed a shocked Lightning by the arm gently leading her back up the stairs. The announcer gave them both microphones and the music started playing. _Great he chose a song I just happened to know someone kill me!! Make a stage Light fall on me. No wait I take it back make it fall on Noctis I'm too pretty._

**[jay-z]  
REMIX  
Uhuh uhuh (Rihanna)  
(Chris Brown)  
Uhuh uhuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Uhuh uhuh (Take three Action)  
Uhuh uhuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rokafella (Eh eh)  
We fly high to weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

_Were the hell did Sazh come in? _Noctis wondered, one of his friends just jumped in on Lightning and his duet._ I'll be sure to talk to you about this Sazh anyways I get to sing with angel face over here. After this I might ask her out while I'm on a role._

**[VERSE 1]  
You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see a shiny Car  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

[CHORUS]  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

The song was going by fast, mostly because Noctis knew the samba, waltz, cha-cha, you name it and it was killing Lightning. _Man I'm so pissed at how close I like being near him, but my heads telling me no that this is wrong!_ Lightning was on the verge of screaming and running of the stage to a mental institute, where hopefully she should get help.

**[Chris]  
You become another dream to me  
A fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
And girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because  
When the sun shine well shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's a not a rain outside  
Girl it's gettin late and you can stay the night  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'**

Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

**You can run into my arms**

Noctis was keeping all the girls attention with ease even Lightning's, which he so wanted to see happen._ Damn he could sing and it sounds so dreamy and sexy. Wait a one year old could do that if they wanted too, I guess._ Right now her eyes couldn't stop looking at his gorgeous amber eyes that were captivating.

**[Rihanna]  
It's okay don't be alarmed**

[Both]  
Come in to me

[Rihanna]  
There no distance in between (our love)

[Chris]  
So go on and say my name some more

[Rihanna]  
I'll be all you need and more

[Chris in a whisper]  
(breaths deeply) you ready?

He was asking her if she was ready. That wasn't part of the remix to her song, the nerve to add something to it without her permission. Then again he's the almighty next in line Prince singing with her, next to her, holding her hand which she didn't even try to snatch it away. _Way to be independent Light, your mind is corrupt with dirty thoughts about a prince._

**[Both]  
Because**

[Rihanna]  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out til the end

[Chris]  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a cab I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

**_Lightning your faltering. _**Lightning was caught off guard on the song when someone infiltrated her mind._ What the crap, who just said that?_** The one and only Noctis Lucis Caelum.**_ What the hell are you doing in my mind?** Because it's a free country and I'm more superior princess.**_ You're burning in hell.**_ So you say. _**They kept singing like nothing even went on in their minds, even though Lightning was disturbed by it._ Faltering?_

**Rihanna]  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)**

[Chris]  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

[Rihanna]  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[Rihanna]  
It's rainin'

[Chris]  
Rainin'

[Rihanna]  
Ooh baby it's rainin'

[Chris]  
Rainin'

_What do you mean faltering? _Lightning asked hoping to get an answer back. **_Oh I don't know, where you screw up like you're doing now. Watch your step. _**Noctis grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to his left to keep her from falling, which she was blindly stepping back to._ So what you're a vampire?** No. Are you the crazy bitch my friends think you are? **_When she didn't reply, Noctis knew he got her. **_Didn't think so. _**He said before continuing singing the rest of the song.

**[Rihanna]  
Baby come in to me**

[Chris]  
Oh!

[Rihanna]  
Come in to me...

[Chris Until Fade]  
Rihanna, Rihanna, Rihanna...

She made it without feeling like she would gag in front of everyone, it didn't last long when a certain blonde (not her brother) came up to her. Snow smirked and gave Lightning a mocking clap. "Bravo Light, but guess what?" Lightning growled in response and stomped away looking for Noctis until she found him talking to Laris at the bar. She went past him and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"He-!"

"Shut up or your vocal cords are done for playboy." Lightning snapped pushing the door where she took him to the back alley outside and shoved him against the wall with force. She was determined to get this over with even if he said no, Snow never said he had to say yes. "Listen I'm going to make this clear as quickly as possible. Will you Prince Noctis go out with me?"Lightning closed her eyes waiting for the laughing to start. When she didn't hear anything but breathing she looked up to find Noctis staring down at her, as if he was waiting for her to look back up for a straight answer.

**_Tomorrow night then angel face. _**Noctis pushed himself off the wall effortlessly and walked past Lightning who was gawking at the wall. _That sounds easy twenty minutes, I'll live. _Lightning had apparently made the time set _herself before _Noctis jumped in her head_. Again.** Nope there's a catch, you stick with me the whole day tomorrow and the dates an hour. **Why me?!What's so great about me!?** Isn't it obvious, you're so damn irresistible in high heels and short skirts. **I hate my life when you're in it. _Lightning thought in a flat voice _hoping _he would hear it.**_ I love my life when you're in it. _**Noctis disappeared into the club again leaving Lightning to "reflect" on today's events.

Her boyfriend didn't even show up to her concert, which by the way she had his ass tomorrow. She wanted to shoot herself in the head with her gun blade up on the stage, she almost murdered Snow in front of everyone. Then this is the big shocker for today's TLFF joke, Noctis Lucis Caelum agreed to go on a date with her like three minutes ago. If there was anything she was aware of tomorrow was her punishment for the chemistry lab incident.

* * *

RikusChika778: I finished!!!!!!!!

Vanille: Yeah I'm so proud of you.

RikusChika778: Why thank you V.

Lightning: Question.

RikusChika778: Yah.

Lightning: How is prince reading my mind? Is he a vampire? Is this going to be a Vampire story?

RikusChika778: Can you let me at least answer _a_ question please?

Lightning: My bad.

RikusChika778: IDK. Oh if any of you have a answer or theory on how Noctis reads mind tell me.

Lightning: Only she knows the answer to it you guys don't even try. I don't want to date a vampire!

Vanille: So your saying if he's a vampire you don't want to have a sexy, model looking, strong, immortal drink your blood like Noctis? Are you stupid!!

RikusChika778: Yeah same here, that boy happens to be pretty hot.

Lightning: I never said he couldn't drink my blood! He can if he wanted to.

RikusChika778: In your case all the time. Reviews please, I won't reveal the answer until we get further into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vanille:Whose ready for chapter three?

Cast: Uhhhhhhhhh.

Vanille: Look alive people its show time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Lightning!" Lightning made a small groan and pulled the covers from over her head. She rose up like a dead person would when they came back to life and noticed herself in the mirror. She had blood shot eyes with dark circles around them and some seriously fucked up hair. Her pink hair was sticking out all kinds of ways it wouldn't even be considered funny, she grabbed her phone next to her night stand and noticed it had one bar left. _Dang I forgot to charge it. Who the hell wakes someone up at six o'clock?_ Lightning's attention now focused on her door when she saw a pink haired pigtail stick in before reveling Vanille.

"So you're the little demon this morning that called me?" Vanille nodded and started to feel a little worn down at the gaze Lightning was giving her. "WHAT THE FREAK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I AM THE LAST PERSON YOU DO THAT TO V!" Lightning was out of her bed before Vanille had a chance to explain.

"Well your presence is required today." Vanille put her hand over her face to shield it away from Lightning's fist. She peaked through her fingers and saw Lightning's fist close to her covered up nose.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Noctis remember?" Lightning's face turned from red with anger to flushed pink like her hair. "We had to get you up early so we could choose your outfit." Vanille walked to Lightning's closet and pulled out a pair of dark skin tight blue jeans.

"V how can I put this to you? I'm going on a _date_ with Noctis not to be raped by him."

Lightning had completely forgotten about her bet with Snow and that if Christian didn't show up she would have to ask Noctis out herself. "What the hell is he doing calling my house?"

"Fang gave it to him yesterday since she really doesn't know about both of yours past." Vanille said pulling out a white V-neck hoodie that was trimmed to the stomach. "Ooh nice shirt Light." Lightning blushed when Vanille handed the outfit to her with a pair of tanned high heeled snow boots, and snatched them away pushing the pink haired girl out of her room.

When Lightning finished dressing she came downstairs looking for her book bag and stopped when everyone except Snow gave her mischievous looks. Fang gave Lightning a wink before pulling a big black purse/bag on the table with all of Lightning's books and "personal" stuff in it. "All for you." Fang said handing the bag to a dull Lightning.

"Now what are you missing, ah! Makeup!" _Oh hell._ Lightning mouthed when Hope and Fang held her down while Vanille searched through her purse looking for her "girly" kit."Found it! Now don't move Light the sooner we do this the less the 8th amendment counts for you." Lightning squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled curses to herself. When it was all over she gasped at her look light pink eye shadow with a hint of light gray, pink lip gloss, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

"Wow." Lightning said looking at Vanilles work she did on her.

"Whoa."

"Aw."

"Beautiful work V."

"Aren't I just amazing?" Vanille asked to the shocked people in the room, it was an accomplishment, Lightning wearing makeup? The world was either coming to an end or Lightning was going on a date with a super hot prince for an hour. Speaking of a prince there were two honks outside signaling Lights doomed date. Lightning sighed and opened the door, just as that happened Noctis and Laris walked in before turning around to face her.

"Whoa did some girly fairy come to you at night and give you this new look?" Noctis asked smirking when Lightning scowled at him in response.

"You have a fiancé Noctis, best watch who your flirting with before you lose your chance to have kids." Lightning stated confidently before remembering Laris was also here and put Vanille with him in the same room. All hell could break loose. Lightning was interrupted in her mind by a certain prince again.** _Not if the kids are with you._** Lightning felt her face heat up from the comment and shot Vanille a change the subject sign, Vanille obliged quickly looking for something _or_ a victim.

"Laris, what brings you here?" Vanille said in a cold voice while maintaining her posture back straight, eyes sparkling, a pretty smile on her face (It was her way of getting out of things). Laris grinned at Vanille knowing she wasn't in the mood for being pissed off, though he had to admit that her pink skinny jeans, and sunset orange t-shirt was damn sexy on her not to mention her black high heels she was wearing making her look 3 inches taller. She looked like a perfect for modeling; all we have to do now is work on that height without heels.

"Nothing V, just dropping by for _our _date." Vanilles face lost its color when he mentioned _our_ date, which meant her and Laris were going on a date? Come to think of it how on earth did she get put in Lightning and Snows stupid bet? Vanille sent Lightning a confused and an innocent look she used all the time when they were ten, like she knew nothing of what was going on. Lightning sent the same look back to her wondering the same exact thing, Vanille wasn't supposed to be going on a date, that wasn't part of the bet. "That's right girls it's a double date and I couldn't leave poor adorable Vanille by herself, right Noc?" Laris looked at Noctis, who nodded in agreement.

"That's right remember Éclair, you stick by me the whole day even if your boyfriend comes to school today. Vanille, you also stick to Laris, kind of like a baby afraid mommy might leave them." The whole room was silent when this was stated, even _if _their boyfriends appear, not a _maybe _an _if._ Lightning and Vanille groaned grabbing their purses following their "slave masters" to their car. Before Lightning made it to the door Snow grabbed her by the hand pulling her.

"Light, I was joking, I didn't think he would really say yes, but I really don't want you to go on a date with that bastard!" Snow spat that last part out; as if it was something nasty he ate and wanted to get rid of after breakfast. Lightning withdrew her hand fast and turned away from him.

"You should have thought about that before you made that stupid bet! You knew Christian wouldn't come, how could you Snow?" Lightning voiced whined at the thought of one of her closest friends betraying her.

"I swear to God I thought Christian was coming, I betted it, because I knew for a fact he would come not because I didn't."Snow made a solemn face when Lightning's gaze pierced him causing shivers to go up his spine. When it came to clod heartless stares, she would win. He could already see Lightning hated his gut right now and so he wouldn't try to make the situation worse than it was. Lightning walked swiftly out the door finding Noctis outside leaning against the silver Ferrari he owned. For once she wished that annoying girlfriend of his was here to talk some sense into him, and she could get out of this mess. Noctis opened the door for Lightning while keeping his huge smirk plastered on his face as if to say he wanted her to see how much fun he was having. _Damn him! And Snow, I'm pissed at him too!_ When she saw Noctis get into the driver seat, she quickly took out her touch screen phone and texted Cloud on it.

I am so fucking pissed Cloud, I mean like pissed isn't even close to describing me!

Light, just go along with the plan you'll be okay.

Uh huh, so twin where did you go last night?

Eh heh, Tifa's.

Son of gun! You ditch your twin so you can get laid! :

I didn't get laid, god! Don't you have a date Light?

Yeah.

Then get back to it and don't worry about me! Stay out of trouble and if Noctis pulls anything call me and give me five seconds to be over there and murdering him.

Lightning could have laughed her head off but Noctis was already driving and she didn't want to scare him with this sudden randomness."So… Christian, you chose him?" Noctis began. Lightning felt the mood lighten up a bit since she and Noctis don't talk like that anymore. Really to tell the truth she didn't have anything to talk about with him, so all she did was nod and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

It wasn't until Lightning saw Laris's Benz parked and knew Vanille was already in the school. She stood in front of the passengers' door waiting for her doom. Noctis strode next to her and hooked her arm with his, while he gently pulled her in through the school doors. Once in Lightning could already here the gossiping and threats that people were gonna tell Stella about this and how she would do this and that and blah, blah. To tell the truth Lightning didnt care one bit as a matter of fact it was the complete opposite, but she didn't show it. Noctis over here was having a ball and a few laughs that made her want t ring his neck so bad. Noctis had led Lightning to first period home economics (Which unfortunately was the same one he had) where they sat at the table stationed next to Laris and Vanille. Vanille gave her a side glance in her mirror compact to someone walking in. Lightning remembered the figure in the mirror and realized it was Christian walking in the doorway. The first thing that popped into Lightning's mind wasn't exactly smart. Duck under the table.

"Ow! Damn it!" Lightning said the downfall was Christian saw her and she just happened to be hidden between Noctis's legs. Oh my.

"Comfy down there?" Noctis asked Lightning who was now blushing like mad and dying of embarrassment.

"Light?" Lightning didn't want to be caught, but the look Christian was giving her was killing her in the inside. He looked hurt, tired, sad, and fragile and she couldn't make it worse than the situation already was. Christian walked to the farthest station and paid no mind to Lightning for the rest of the period and probably the whole day.

"Why the long face?" Noctis asked Lightning who quitley was mixing the butter and milk together. He was so casual about it and made it seem as if nothing was wrong, it made her blood boil.

"It's you! Why is it that all the boyfriends I get you ruin them! Or if I transfer to another school or go on a vacation your always there! Why in the god damn fucking world am I the one you choose to stalk, Noctis!" The room was suddenly quiet and all of the classes eyes were fixed on the two including Christians. "Answer my question! Or how bout I answer it for you by fucking stabbing you?" Lightning help up a butcher knife showing she wasn't the one to be tried especially by Noctis.

"Miss Éclair, if you don't mind taking a step outside and you to my lord so you can fix your problems!" The teacher said to a shocked Noctis and a… scared Lightning. Without another word both of the teens left the room leaving a quiet atmosphere. Once out there Noctis immediately went to the left without a word as so much to even finish the conversation they had.

"Hey! Im not finished with you." Lightning ran behind him to the staircase leading down to the first floor.

"Well I am." Noctis said before taking one step on the staircase and disappearing before her eyes. Lightning stood there with a pale look on her face, before following Noctis to the first floor. She didnt mean to yell and now she felt bad, which makes her _want _to apoligize to him, if she could catch him. This was going to be a long talk before school was over. She just had to know more about Noctis, he was so...alluring.

* * *

RikusChika778: Lightning has gone coocoo and Noctis has left the building. Literally if you get my flow.

Noctis: Hide&Seek?

RikusChika778:which Lightning is sucking at right now. Light were over here!

Lightning: *Runs up to them out of breath* Jeez, how do you expect me to keep up with a track person and a teleporting prince?

Noctis: Easy start running.

All: *Noctis and RikusChika runaway with Lightning chasing after them*

Lightning: Hold on thats cheating. Odin! *Summons Odin hors form.* Now were even. Reveiws please!


	4. Sorry

__

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Richman (Cloud 9), Innocent Garden (The Game), Dark Knights, and Clueless have been put on hold for awhile until I get my spirit back to continue on with those. Until then there will be no updates unless I modified the current chapters which I am now. **

**Well sorry for those that like the stories. Love ya'll!**

* * *

**-RikusChika778**


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
